poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Adventure's Of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 4 - Princess Twilight Sparkle Transcript
Here are the transcripts of Team Robot's Adventure's Of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 4 - Princess Twilight Sparkle Transcripts Part 1 :Rainbow Dash: You gotta really flap 'em hard. :Twilight Sparkle: grunts Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, maybe not quite that hard. :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Oof! :Applejack: Lookin' good up there, Princess Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you know you don't have to call me that. :Rarity: Why do you protest so? You've already given up wearing your crown all the time. The least you can do is embrace your new title. :Twilight Sparkle: If other ponies want to address me that way, I suppose it's fine, but... not my friends. It just doesn't feel right. sigh And neither does all this flying business. The Summer Sun Celebration is only two days away, and I'm never gonna be ready to perform my part. :Rainbow Dash: Not if you spend all your time down here, you won't! Now get up there and show everypony the big finish! :Main 6 sans Twilight: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Woo-hoo! Whaaaa! Oof! Oof! coughs screams :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That was a big finish! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Theme_song theme song :Rarity: You look amazing, darling. They've really captured your regality. :Twilight Sparkle: I suppose. :Rarity: Oh, don't be so modest. It's everypony's dream to someday wear a crown and have their coronation ceremony preserved in stained glass for all to see. sighs :Rainbow Dash: I don't know if it's everypony's dream. :Pinkie Pie: Most of my dreams are about frosting! slurp Ohohohoho... :Fluttershy: We'd better get going. We don't want to miss our train. :Applejack: Fluttershy's right. Don't know about y'all, but I've still got bushels to do to get ready. The official celebration may be here in Canterlot, but hoo-wee, has the Mayor put us in charge of one heck of a party back home. Aw, don't look like that, sugarcube. You get to be right there with the other Princesses when Celestia raises the sun. :Twilight Sparkle: And I'm honored. Really, I am. It's just that the Summer Sun Celebration is what first brought us all together. It just doesn't feel right not getting to spend such a special day with my Ponyville friends. :Rarity: It doesn't feel right to us either, darling. If the Mayor wasn't so desperate for our assistance, we'd most certainly stay here in Canterlot. And of course we do understand that your royal duties must come first. :Applejack: The Summer Sun Celebration may have brought us together, but it's something much bigger that'll always keep us connected. Exhibit A: The six of us are united by the Elements of Harmony. No amount of royal duties is gonna change that. Right, everypony? :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: agreement :Applejack: Right, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Creamy, creamy frosting... chuckles :Fluttershy: You should take that as a yes. :whistle blows :Pinkie Pie: We're gonna write you and give you so many details, it'll be like you're in Ponyville with us! Right, girls? :Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. :Rarity: And you will be with us right after the Celebration. We already have an appointment on the books to discuss the royal upgrades to your loft decor. :whistle blows :Train Conductor: All aboard for Ponyville! :Main 6 sans Twilight: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :chugging :Twilight Sparkle: exhales I can't help it, Spike. They've only been gone a minute, and I already feel like I'm missing something. :Messenger Pony: For the Princess. :Spike: reading Dear Twilight, you aren't missing anything. Your friend, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: the distance That's me! :Main 6 sans Twilight: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: But I am. I just know it. :Spike: Check, check, check, check, and... check! Huh, whaddaya know? We're way ahead of schedule! I credit your extremely competent assistant. :Twilight Sparkle: So do I. :Spike: The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow. We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville and be back in plenty of time to finish off these last few things before the main event! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs That would be nice, Spike, but what if something else came up while we were gone? What if we were delayed getting back and I wasn't able to finish everything on that list? What if we lost the list on the way to Ponyville and then couldn't remember which things we'd done and which things we hadn't done, and then spent so much time trying to figure out what we hadn't done and what we had done, and we ruined the entire Celebration by not doing the one really important thing that we were supposed to do?! :thud :Spike: Uh... so that's a 'no' then? :Twilight Sparkle: These are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given me. I can't risk letting her down! :Princess Celestia: And I'm sure you won't. :Spike: Your highness! :Princess Celestia: No need for that now, Princess Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :Princess Celestia: giggles No need to apologize. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry! :Princess Celestia: I must admit that it is wonderful to actually be looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? :Princess Celestia: For my subjects, it has always been a celebration of my defeat of Nightmare Moon. But for me... sighs It was just a terrible reminder that I'd had to banish my own sister. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I never really thought about it that way. :Princess Celestia: But now it has become a wonderful reminder of her transformation back into Princess Luna, and our happy reunion. I am so pleased that you will be playing a role in the festivities. I know it must have been difficult to see your friends return to Ponyville without you. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe a little. :Princess Celestia: You may no longer be my student, Princess Twilight, but I hope you know that I will always be here if you need me. Just as I hope that you will always be there when I need you. :Spike: throat I think this guy needs you? :Messenger Pony: Uh, a message for Princess Twilight. :popper going off :Princess Celestia: A letter from Ponyville, I presume? :Twilight Sparkle: Never mind. It's not important. Spike, where were we? :Spike: About to call it a night? :Twilight Sparkle: We should probably go over the checklist one more time. :Spike: I knew you were gonna say that... :Princess Celestia: I'll leave you to it. :Princess Celestia: gasps yelps :Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Spike? :Spike: snores Check-check-check-check-check-check... :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Ungh... What time is it? :Twilight Sparkle: It's the middle of the night! But it could be morning. That's just it! I can't tell! :Spike: Whoa. That is weird. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Spike, we have to find out what's going on. :chattering :"Primrose": What do you think it means?! :"Royal Ribbon": Princess Twilight will know! :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: I'm-I'm sure it's just... Well, there's certainly a logical ex– :Royal guard #1: Your Highness, you must come with us. :slam :Royal guard #1: It's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. :Royal guard #2: They're gone! :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: But I don't understand! Where are they? :Royal guard #1: We don't know. It seems that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have simply... vanished. :Spike: Vanished?! :thud :Royal guard #1: This is why we have come to you. :Royal guard #2: We await your command. :Twilight Sparkle: My command?! :Royal guard #2: We're officers of the Royal Guard. We take our orders from royalty. With Princess Luna and Princess Celestia gone, and Princess Cadance overseeing the Crystal Empire now, that means we take our orders from you. :thud :Royal guard #2: Princess Twilight, there's no time to waste. We need to know what you want us to do. :Twilight Sparkle: I want you to continue the search for Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. We have to find them before ponies start to panic. There must be some clue that can tell us what's happened to them. If you find something, anything, let me know immediately. exhales :Spike: Way to take charge, Twilight. :slam :Royal guard #3: Your highness! News from Ponyville! The Everfree Forest appears to be... well... invading! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :thud :chattering :Fluttershy: Excuse me... Oh, pardon me... Are you all right? My goodness, what is it that has caused you all such distress? :Bear: grunts :Fluttershy: Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing you need to really worry about. screams Oh, no, you were right. You should be worried! Very, very worried! :Granny Smith: grunting :snap :Applejack: Come on, y'all! Put your backs into it! grunts :noises :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. chomp Nope. Eeyup. chomp Nope. Eeyup. chomps :thud :Big McIntosh: ...Nope. :Applejack: straining Dagnabbit, we ain't never seen this kind of trouble with weeds before. Now that I think about it, I've never seen these kinds of weeds at all! Have y'all? :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Applejack: Where the heck are these things comin' from? And what in tarnation is goin' on with the sky?! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no, you don't! This is Ponyville territory, and we aren't due for rain until after the Summer Sun Celebration. You Everfree clouds need to just head on back to where you belong! Whoa! yelps Gonna make me do this the hard way, huh? yelping Hey! :Rarity: humming Hmm. Something strange about the sky. :trickling :splash :Rarity: What in the name of calming chamomile is going on?! :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: Opalescence, darling, I'm so sorry! I promise I am not doing this on purpose! :hiss :crockery :Rarity: It wasn't me, I swear! :Opalescence: growls :Rarity: Ooh, Sweetie Belle! If this is some sort of prank you and your little Crusader friends are pulling, I find very little humor in it! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, you have to help me! I think something's wrong with my horn! :thud :Sweetie Belle: grunts yelps :Rarity: gasps :Sweetie Belle: screams :Rarity: yelps :Spike: Where are we going?! :Twilight Sparkle: The Everfree Forest is... 'invading'. Whatever is going on, I'm sure we're going to need our friends and the Elements of Harmony to stop it! I just hope we haven't missed the train... :Spike: gasps on breath Twilight? There is another way for us to get to Ponyville, remember? :Twilight Sparkle: There is? :Spike: Huah! You can fly! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Right! :engine starting and sputtering :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! :scream, other ponies scream :Rarity: Something very strange is going on, and- gasps I for one would appreciate an explanation! :Rainbow Dash: All I know is the sky's split in two, and these clouds moving in sure aren't from around here. :Applejack: Neither are all these crazy plants! They're comin' from the Everfree Forest! And try as we might, us Earth ponies can't do anythin' to get rid of 'em! Don't suppose you know any magic that might stop 'em from spreadin'? :Rarity: Alas, this whole raging forest situation seems to have left my horn on the fritz! :Fluttershy: We have to figure out something! I don't know how much more of this Ponyville can take! yelps I don't know how much more I'' can take! :'Applejack': The forest is expandin', y'all, and judgin' by how fast it's movin', it doesn't seem content just takin' over Ponyville... I reckon before long, it'll cover half of Equestria! :creaking :'Twilight Sparkle': noises :'Spike': gags :click :'Spike': I'm starting to wish... we'd taken the train! :'Twilight Sparkle': Almost there! Come on, Spike, we need to get the Elements of Harmony and find the others! :'Spike': ''Incoming! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Aah! :thonk :Rarity: Oh, thank goodness! :Fluttershy: Oh, I hope you know we wouldn't normally go through your books without permission... :opens :Spike: Sweet ground! noises Sweet, sweet, wonderful ground! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, I get it! I need to work on my flying! :Pinkie Pie: I dunno if you've noticed, but the Everfree Forest is just a teeny-tiny bit out of control. :Rarity: groans :Applejack: Guess it turned out you were missin' something here in Ponyville after all. :Rarity: But perhaps you already know what's causing all of this calamity. Has Princess Celestia sent you to dispel it posthaste? :Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. You see, Princess Celestia is, well... she and Princess Luna are both... :Spike: Gone missing! :Rest of main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know who has taken them, but I've got a hunch we're going to need the Elements of Harmony to get them back. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah, just like old times. :Pinkie Pie: A-boo-yah! :Applejack: I told ya we'd always be connected by the Elements. sighs Now we just gotta figure out who to aim these bad boys at so we can get Celestia and Luna back and keep the rest of Equestria from becoming plant food! Any ideas? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... :Pinkie Pie: I haven't found squat in any of the books I've been looking through! Oopsies! Missed a spot! :scribbling :Twilight Sparkle: Half day, half night... strange weather patterns... out of control plants. I think I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of who we're up against. :whirling noises :Discord: singing Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap-ooh! laughs Now, Twilight, you know Princess Celestia said that you were to give me a heads up before you summon me with that little spell she gave you. In case you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of a particularly invigorating shower. :Twilight Sparkle: E-nough! Release Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and stop the Everfree Forest from invading! :Discord: Why, chuckles whatever are you talking about? :Applejack: Don't you play dumb with us, Discord! We know you're the one behind all of this! :Discord: Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love what you've done with the place, but I couldn't possibly take responsibility. I'm reformed, don't you remember? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right! This has got your cloven hoofprints all over it! :Discord: I'll have you know that I have only one cloven hoof. Such accusations. And here I thought we were friends. :Pinkie Pie: Drop the act, buster! We're onto you! :Discord: Ladies, ladies, I'm innocent. Would I lie to you? :Main cast sans Fluttershy: Yes! :Fluttershy: Um, maybe? :Discord: Well then, it seems we've reached an impasse. I'm telling the truth, but you think I'm lying. What do friends like us do in a situation like this, Princess Twilight? Congrats, by the way, on the promotion. You totally deserve it. :Rainbow Dash: I say we blast him back to stone! :Applejack: Works for me! :Rarity: Hear, hear! :Fluttershy: Hey! We can't do that! What if he really is telling the truth? :Discord: Well, finally! Somepony willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. The rest of you could learn a lot about friendship from my dear friend Shutterfly here. :Fluttershy: Um, it's Fluttershy. :Discord: Oh, right, whatever. :Twilight Sparkle: If you're not the one responsible, then help us figure out who is! :Discord: I suppose I could, but after all the hoof pointing and besmirching of my good name, I just don't know if I'm up to it. :needles clacking :Twilight Sparkle: Rrrgh! :Discord: Why don't you ask your zebra friend if she knows anything? :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora! :Zecora: From my home, I have had to flee! The forest has grown too wild, even for me! :Applejack: Any idea why all this is happenin'? :Zecora: I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I may have something that, if combined with a spell... I do not dare to use it myself, the results would be tragic. It only responds to alicorn magic. Princess Twilight, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After a sip, you may see why the sky is day and night. :Twilight Sparkle: straining :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! :Twilight Sparkle: drinking Doesn't seem to be worki- :Twilight Sparkle: Where am I? :Princess Luna: Not... another step! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna! I don't understand. Where are we? Why did you and Celestia disappear? :Princess Luna: Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light? :Twilight Sparkle: Precious light? :Princess Luna: There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess... will be me! :rumbling :Nightmare Moon: laughter Part 2 :Nightmare Moon: laughing :crashing :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! Think of how long you were banished to the moon! You'll give us no choice but to send you back there if you don't stop! :Princess Celestia: Luna, I will not fight you! You must lower the moon! It is your duty! :Nightmare Moon: Luna? I am... Nightmare Moon! I have but one royal duty now: to destroy you! And where do you think you're going? :Princess Celestia: screams :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! :Nightmare Moon: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: No... Why would Luna do this? Why now? crying You're all right. You're all right! Princess Celestia? :Princess Celestia: Oh, dear sister. I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these. :and clanking :Twilight Sparkle: Are those the Elements of Harmony? But that's how they looked in... the past. This is the night you banished her. :Nightmare Moon: Nooooooo! :Twilight Sparkle: Why are you all looking at me like that? :Applejack: It's just... you were mumblin' to yourself... :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! And don't forget the uncontrollable sobbing! :Fluttershy: We were really worried about you. :Discord: I for one found it delightful. Sort of a one-pony theater piece, if you will. You should really consider taking it on the road. :Rainbow Dash: Did you find out whose rump we need to kick and where we can find them? :Twilight Sparkle: I saw something from a long time ago. But it didn't explain what's happening now. :Zecora: Perhaps farther back still are the answers you seek. Another sip of the potion will give you a peek. :Spike: You sure about this? :Twilight Sparkle: gulping :Discord: Oh, I do hope she breaks into a song this time! :Discord: Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'? :Princess Celestia: gasp Play time is over for you, Discord. :Discord: Oh, I doubt that. munching Hungry? Suit yourselves. Oh! What have you got there? :Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony. :Princess Luna: With them, we shall defeat you. :Twilight Sparkle: This must be when they turned Discord into stone. :Discord: laughing You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your face. So intense. So sure of yourselves. laughing Hilarious! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Princess Luna: gasp The Tree of Harmony. :Twilight Sparkle: The Tree of Harmony? My cutie mark. :Princess Luna: Are you sure? :Princess Celestia: We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria. Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here. :Spike: So what did you find out? :Twilight Sparkle: I still don't know what's happened to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, but I think I know why the Everfree Forest is acting this way. Something's happened to the Tree of Harmony. :Rainbow Dash: The tree of what now? :Twilight Sparkle: It's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements. I think it's in danger. :Applejack: Well, all right then! Let's go save a... tree. Uh... where is it exactly? :Twilight Sparkle: I think it's in... there. :Discord: Ooh-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn! :Rarity: Seems like only yesterday we were heading into these woods to find the Elements of Harmony. :Twilight Sparkle: Seems like only yesterday I was foolish enough to think I should go after them on my own. I don't know what we're going to face in there. But whatever it is, I know we need to face it together. :All: agreeing :Twilight Sparkle: We can use those to cross. yelps :Rarity: gasps A cragadile! Run for your lives! :Cragadile: roars :Main 6 sans Twilight: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: That was close. :Applejack: sighs A little too close, if you ask me. You sure you're all right? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. I just can't seem to get these new wings to do what I want them to do when I want them to do it. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, you'll figure it out eventually. :Twilight Sparkle: "Eventually" isn't soon enough. :Applejack: You have been having an awful lot of trouble with those things. And, well, who knows what else is gonna to come after us? You know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Twilight to go back to Ponyville and let us look for the Tree of Harmony without her. :Twilight Sparkle: What? Why? :Applejack: For starters, you just about got eaten by a cragadilly. :Twilight Sparkle: We all did. He wasn't after just me. :Applejack: Sure, but... well, the rest of us aren't princesses. :Twilight Sparkle: What's that got to do with anything? :Applejack: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone. If something happened to you, I-I just don't think Equestria can risk losing another princess. :Rarity: Applejack does make a valid point. Even if we manage to save the Tree of Harmony, it won't necessarily mean Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will return. Equestria will need somepony to lead in their absence. :Twilight Sparkle: But the Tree of Harmony! I'm the only one who has seen it and knows what it looks like. :Rainbow Dash: Huge tree, cutie marks on the trunk, probably being attacked by something hideously awful? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it. :Twilight Sparkle: All of you feel this way? Feel like I shouldn't be here? :Fluttershy: It is probably for the best. :Discord: humming :Cherry Berry and Comet Tail: Help! Help! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! :Discord: You're welcome! Hmph. No luck finding your tree? :Twilight Sparkle: We ran into some trouble. And my friends decided it would be best if I returned to Ponyville while they continue the search. Equestria will need me if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna don't return. :Discord: I'm just surprised that you agreed to their plan. I never thought you'd be the kind of pony who would think she was better than everypony else. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think I'm better than anypony! :Discord: Oh, well, how silly of me to assume that you would think that. All you did was choose to keep your precious princess self out of harm's way while your friends thrust themselves right into it. I'm sure you'll all be the best of pals again when they return from their terrifying yet deeply bonding experience that they're having without you. chuckles :Twilight Sparkle: I never should have agreed to come back here. :Spike: Come on, Twilight. Discord may be reformed, but he's not that reformed. He's just trying to get under your skin. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's working! :Rainbow Dash: Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause? We're almost at Celestia and Luna's old castle. Maybe whatever Twilight saw when she took that crazy potion wasn't real. Maybe there is no Tree of Harmony. Maybe– :Applejack: Maybe it's right down there. :Rainbow Dash: gasp It can't be! :Rarity: How are we supposed to get to it? :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Oof! Ugh! Take the stairs, silly! :Spike: Are we there yet? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know where we are. We're lost. I never should have left my friends. :Spike: We can't just give up. Maybe if I get up there, I'll be able to spot 'em. Well, what do you know? Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: coughing :Spike: gasp :Fluttershy: gasp I think it's dying! :Applejack: So let's save it already! grunting :Rainbow Dash: Nice try. Heh- Whoa! Oof! :Rarity: Valiant efforts on both your parts, but the tree remains in jeopardy. :Applejack: And I suppose you've got a better idea? That's what I thought. :Fluttershy: I know who would know what to do. But we sent her home. :Rainbow Dash: It was your idea, Applejack! :Applejack: We all agreed it was the best thing, Rainbow Dash! We were tryin' to protect her. :Spike: Oof! Ow! Ugh! :whinny :Spike: Twilight! Trouble! Help! :Plant Crab: screech :Applejack: Listen here, you rabid rhododendrons! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! :Pinkie Pie: party horn :Plant Crab: screech :Rainbow Dash: Up here! :Pinkie Pie: Yoo-hoo! Come and get me! :Rarity: Don't forget about me! :Pinkie Pie: Ta-da! :Plant Crab: roar :Applejack: I sure am glad you came looking for us. :Twilight Sparkle: Not as glad as I am that you found me. :Rarity: The truth of it is, Twilight, we're simply lost without you. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Equestria may need its princess... :Fluttershy: ... But we need our friend. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp yelps :Princess Celestia: over Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here. :Twilight Sparkle: I know how we can save the tree. We have to give it the Elements of Harmony. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa, heh. How are we supposed to protect Equestria? :Rarity: How are we meant to rein Discord in if we can't use the Elements to turn him back to stone? :Applejack: Twilight... The Elements of Harmony... They're what keep us connected no matter what. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right about one thing, Applejack. The Elements of Harmony did bring us together. But it isn't the Elements that will keep us connected. It's our friendship. And it's more important and more powerful than any magic. My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested, but it will never, ever be broken. There's no time to lose. Everypony ready? :All except Twilight: Ready! gasp :whirring :Discord: thud Oh, poo. :Princess Celestia: We know how difficult it must have been for you to give up the Elements. It took great courage to relinquish them. :Twilight Sparkle: What's inside it? How am I supposed to open it? :Princess Luna: Six locks, six keys. :Princess Celestia: I do not know where they are. But I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone. :horn :Discord: Bravo, ladies, bravo! How ever did you save the day this time? Blast the beastie with your magic necklaces, I presume? Where are those little trinkets of yours? You know, the ones you use to send me back to my extremely uncomfortable stone prison? :Applejack: sigh Gone. :Discord: Gone? Gone? :Fluttershy: But our friendship remains. And if you want to remain friends, you'll stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking and help us clean up. :Discord: Fine. But I don't do windows. :Applejack: One thing I don't get. Why did all this happen now? :Discord: I have no idea. Those seeds I planted should have sprouted up ages ago. :Twilight Sparkle: What did you say?! :Discord: Oh, why should I try to explain it when you can see for yourself? :Twilight Sparkle: gulping :Princess Celestia: Play time is over for you, Discord! :Discord: Oh, I doubt that. munching Hungry? over Well, obviously things didn't go according to my original plan. My plunder seeds should have stolen the magic from the Tree of Harmony and captured Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of moons ago. Alas, it seems the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing up big and strong. Until now, that is. :Twilight Sparkle: You realize this is information we could have used hours ago?! :Discord: And rob you of a valuable lesson about being princess? What kind of friend do you think I am? :snap :fanfare :Princess Celestia: Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister, Princess Luna. :cheering